


【仓安】光芒

by Jo2Kami



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), band - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo2Kami/pseuds/Jo2Kami
Relationships: lovers - Relationship





	【仓安】光芒

仓安现实向

（一）

唉——

一声音量并不算大的叹息，在只有两人存在的小房间里特别明显。

发出叹息的人索性戴上耳机，闭目养神，整个身体缩到沙发里一动不动。

然后拿出纸和笔写了一些字，随后不耐烦地揉成团扔掉。

当大仓反复多次重复这个过程后，安田终于忍不住开口。

“大仓，你怎么了？“

大仓皱着一张脸，嗓音中满是疲倦。

“我明明和8er们约定好了要制作新的原创专辑，但是完全没有任何灵感。怎么办啊，已经到了新的一年了，我还是找不到灵感……“

“Yasu有没有什么好的方法？“

“唔……“安田闭上眼神游了一会儿，突然兴奋地跑到大仓旁边坐下。

“不如一起去海边吧？“

“啊？！海边？这可是冬天啊，要冷死人的。“尽管身处于暖和的空调房里，大仓忍不住打了个寒战。

“诶，大仓不想去吗？上次还说要和我一起去宫岛呢，那都是假的吗？“

“当然是真的想和yasu一起去啦，但是天这么冷，广岛还那么远……“

“后天我们要去大阪录janiben吧，然后有两天休息来着。去三重县怎么样？那里有伊势神宫，还有很多小岛，住着千千万万的神明。我觉得去那里说不定能找到一些灵感。“

“嘛……如果大仓实在懒得动弹的话就当我什么也没说。“话音刚落地，安田就立刻起身。

就在那一瞬间，安田的手被大仓握住了。

“嗯！我们一起去吧！“

这一天，趁着五个大忙人都有空，从一大早开始一共录制了三期janiben。工作结束时，时钟已经转到了三点。

大仓和安田趁其他成员不注意，拿上行李便迅速开溜。

他们飞奔至扇町地铁站，乘坐堺筋线到日本桥，然后坐上了最快一班开往贤岛的近铁特急列车。

刚一上车，潮湿阴冷的空气就已经完全散去，四周充斥着温暖的空气，令人安心。安田很快就睡着了，枕在大仓的腿上。

大仓不禁轻轻地抚摸安田柔顺的发丝，嘴角弯起淡淡的弧度。看着安田熟睡的样子，窗外从灰色混凝土建筑物转变为绿色田野的风景，一阵睡意袭来，索性戴上太阳眼镜睡着了。

快到达伊势市站之前，大仓和安田才醒来。朦胧的睡意在安抚着他们的四肢，仿佛在耳边喃喃细语“再睡一会儿吧“。但当安田听见车门打开的声音时，便急忙拉着大仓以及他们的背包往外冲。

“刚才好危险啊，差点就要坐过站了！“安田拍了拍还没睡醒的大个子。

大个子拼命地摇晃脑袋，“这是哪儿呀？“

“我们到伊势啦。等会儿要换乘JR去二见浦。“

“哎呀，我还以为直达呢，刚才还想继续睡。“大仓接过两个背包，往身后一甩，男友力几乎要溢出屏幕。

开往鸟羽的JR电车很快就到了，那是一辆只有两组车厢的小型电车，座位只有长椅式样，分别设置在两侧窗边。

列车很快就开到了二见浦。下车后才发现这个车站的四周被青山环绕，一派田园风光。

小小的车站里几乎见不到人影，不仅没有工作人员，就连检票机都不存在。

城市男孩大仓忠义表示有点不安。

好在走出车站后就看到了一家罗森，大仓进去买了两杯咖啡，出来递给安田一杯，然后按照GPS定位的方向往目的地前进。

踏入夫妇岩表参道后，沿路风景便彻底变成了低矮的山丘和绿色的田野。公路一侧零星分布着一栋栋住宅，在半路上还冒出了一家全家便利店。

“好久没闻到过这种清新的味道了呢。”大仓感慨道。

“我也是啊。”

“毕竟去年真的太忙了。特别是yasu你演了两部舞台剧，根本没时间出去玩吧。”

“嗯，草原也好久没去了啊。”

“就是那个能产生写歌灵感的神秘地方？”

“嗯呐。”

“Yasu如果想休息的话，休息一阵子也好。47con的日程暂时还好，你有什么想法一定要第一个跟我说呀。千万不能勉强自己。”

“我不会勉强自己啦，你放心。去年不是没能出来玩吗，所以今年就和你一起出来玩了呀。”安田抬头看了看大仓，“说实话。我觉得大仓你不会陪我旅行。没想到你竟然这么痛快地答应了，反而让我很震惊。”

“我这人就是懒，你也知道。但是呢，自从你生病以来，我似乎更加珍惜和你在一起的每一刻。在家除了吃就是睡，简直是荒废时间。所以，我其实一直等着你的邀约。”

“切，明明每次约我吃饭喝酒都很主动。”

“吃饭是吃饭，这可完全不一样。你要知道，由我一个家里蹲来约你出去玩，实在是说不出口啊。而且我这人害怕坐飞机，又不喜欢长时间坐交通工具，根本不知道哪里好玩。所以只能靠你了。”

见着大仓宠溺中带有撒娇的笑容，安田决定不再为难对方。

聊着聊着就清晰地闻到了大海的味道。

天空的颜色从浅蓝色逐渐变成深蓝，残留着火烧云的尾巴。

“趁天色还未完全变暗，我们快跑过去吧，大仓！”安田撒开腿起跑，大仓背着两个人的包，根本追不上去。只好又气又急地在后面大喊。

“Yasu，别跑那么快！注意身体啊！我追不上你！”

等到大仓走到海边时，安田已经坐在绿油油的草坪上，眼前是一片广阔的淡蓝色大海。远处依稀能看到一点陆地的影子。

大仓将背包放到一边，在安田身旁坐下来。

“哎呀……竟然错过了夫妇岩的夕阳……”

“夫妇岩？”

“就是那边的二见兴玉神社的夫妇岩。那里的落日和日出特别有名，所以我一直想和大仓一起来看呢。”

“我们过去看看吧。虽然没能看到落日，但是现在的天色也很美。”

两人会心一笑，沿着堤岸走了一会儿，就来到了沿海而建的二见兴玉神社的鸟居。两人一同行了对神明的礼节，然后往里走。此时，靠近大海一测的海浪不断卷起高高的水花，拍打着防波堤的石壁，发出粗犷的吼叫声。

经手处有几只青蛙，仔细一瞧，神社到处都供奉着青蛙。

大仓不经产生疑问：“这家神社挺有意思呢，到处都是青蛙，这里供奉的是青蛙神吗？”

博学的安田立刻作出回应：“据说这家神社供奉的猿田彦神的使者是青蛙，青蛙不是和‘回家‘同音嘛，所以能保佑人们平安归来哦。”

“那我得赶紧求神明保佑我们能平安无事地跑完47UPDATE，回归到所有8er身边。”大仓说着就开始翻找钱币，找了老半天却一无所获。

“糟了……我只带了几张纸币。”

“我早就知道你出门不习惯带钱了。”安田利索地从口袋里找到几个硬币，递给大仓。

“嘿嘿，还是yasu懂我。”

“还不是因为你基本用i-watch和信用卡付款嘛。”

依次拜过神社里的神明，海里的夫妇岩近在咫尺。

一块较高的岩石旁边依偎着一块低矮的岩石，较高的那块夫岩上方有一个小小的鸟居，稻草绳在大岩石上方打了个结，套在小岩石身上。

“那个小小的岩石就像yasu，小小的很可爱。”

“即使我已经如此狂野了？”安田不满地敲了大仓几下。

“不管yasu变成什么样，在我看来都是很可爱的小个子。”

“重点是小个子对吧？”安田又踹了一脚。

“天下小个子那么多，我喜欢的小个子只有一个。”

“啧啧，又来了。”

原路返回，安田看见了一条直直地伸向大海的栈桥。

海风逐渐变得更加强烈，安田的围巾几乎和海带般的头发融为一体，不时地拍到脸上，又抚下去。

虽然栈桥两侧都有木头栏杆，大仓依然担心单薄的小个子会不会被吹到海里。于是刚走上栈桥就握住了小小的手。

走了好久，才终于来到栈桥离海最近的尖端。

一阵猛烈的海浪向狭窄的落脚之地袭来，大仓立刻将安田拉进怀里。

面对随时可能淋湿衣服的海浪，安田没有一丝惊慌，反而特别兴奋地笑了起来。

“Yasu，靠太近了危险。”

“不是有你在嘛。”

“我们这样，像不像泰坦尼克号的杰克和露丝？”安田张开双臂，任由猛烈的风浪冲击身体。“我可不要沉船。“

“你减减肥就不会沉了。“

夜里的大海非常安静，两人住在距离海岸边100米左右的民宿里。因为安田执意要看海边的日出，第二天刚好是晴天。

狭窄的单人床让新年期间长胖了3kg的大仓不太自在，翻来覆去好一会儿才找到合适的位置。

正当他睡得迷迷糊糊的，突然听到了窸窸窣窣的声音。

“大仓，我有点睡不着。”

微弱的声音打破了正要进入梦境的通道，大仓立刻从通道中狂奔出来，握住那只手。

“那要不要一起睡？”

“还能挤得下吗？”

“我把床推一推就可以了。”

当大仓费了九牛二虎之力将两张小床合到一起，睡意已经完全消散。反倒是安田开始哈欠连连。刚铺好被子，就钻进大仓怀里找了个舒服的位置。

好久没有一起睡觉了。在单纯的意义上。大仓小心翼翼地揽过安田的肩膀，心里想着“如果我身上多余的肉能分给yasu就好了。”

（二）

“大仓~大仓~起床啦~”

是熟悉的小尖嗓。大仓沉浸在如刑侦剧一般的梦里。他成了一名警察，在大街小巷追捕嫌疑犯。可是无论跑了多久，就连嫌疑犯的衣角也看不到。

他不想跑了，想立刻停下脚步，找一家店吃一碗最爱的牛肉咖喱饭。但是神经促使他不断往前赶，意识在告诉他不能停下脚步。

“一旦停下来，你就输了。”

所以，当他在暗无天日的小巷里听见熟悉的声音的那一刻，他感觉自己被救赎了。

“大仓！起来啦，太阳都出来啦！”

这一拉，大仓才终于清醒过来。

房间里笼罩着暖黄色，拉扯自己的人是yasu。终于不需要独自在追捕罪犯的梦中醒来，面对黑暗的墙壁，然后强迫自己再次睡着。

“怎么了？又做噩梦了吗？”

“被你猜中了，我又变成警察追犯人了，真是烦死了。可能是因为看了《绝对零度》吧。都怪yoko总演刑侦剧。我看了就忍不住去追犯人。”

实际上是因为压力。但他不想让安田感觉到任何负担。

清晨6点的太阳，多少年没有看到过了呢。

火红色的太阳从海平面升起，昏暗的天色与其形成鲜明对比，更是闪耀得令人睁不开眼睛。

那股火红的颜色从中心慢慢地扩散至四周，不一会儿就染红了天空和大海。

如果说刚出生的婴孩是浮在水平面上的光芒，那么我们现在在哪里呢。

いつも夢に 選ばれないまま

总是活在没有梦想的

陽が登り 沈んでゆく 日々

太阳升起又落下的日子里

そこに僕の姿がなくても

就算没有我的身影

世界は簡単にまわった

世界仍然照常转动

大仓不自觉地唱起了《heavenly psycho》。每天太阳都会升起也会落下，在娱乐圈尤其是如此。每天都有许许多多的新人浮出水面，又有数不胜数的前辈日落西山。想要在竞争激烈的娱乐圈生存下去，就必须一直努力地悬挂在天空上散发光芒。

でもこうして繋いだ手

但这样紧握着手

ひとりじゃないね

我不是一个人吧

安田接着唱了两句。

“我们都不是一个人，我们还有同伴。无论遇到任何事情，都要一起努力哦。没有任何困难是一个人能扛得住的。特别是身在一个团体之中，每个人都需要出一份力；遇到困难的时候，每个人都要想办法去解决。所以，千万不要一个人承担一切。”

大仓以为自己隐藏得很好，殊不知安田早已看穿了他的心思。

他一时不知该做何反应，有感动，有喜悦，有难过，索性低下头吻了恋人在寒风中变冷的嘴唇。

“喂！大仓！这可是外面！要是被人看到了可怎么办……”

安田又喜又气，为了掩藏羞红的脸，只好往大仓怀里钻。

“这个点根本不会有其他人在啦。再说这么冷的冬天，傻子才6点到海边来看日出。”

“那咱俩就是aho。”

“就算被人看到了，还被认出来了，我就大方地说我和yasu在拍关杰尼TV的新一期节目。”

“谁会想看你占我便宜的节目……”

“我们的CP粉。”

“你真是……懂得太多了。”

（三）

睡了个回笼觉，再次醒来的时候已经将近日上三竿。

安田拉着没睡醒的大仓赶去JR车站，坐上了最快一班开往鸟羽的电车。

鸟羽最有名的地方要算三岛由纪夫《潮骚》中世外桃源“歌岛”原型的神岛。

从鸟羽佐田滨出发，航行40分钟左右便到达了距离鸟羽最远，但似乎离爱知县更近的神岛。

大仓和安田从甲板上一跃至岸上，不远处立着“三岛文学 潮骚之地”的牌子。低矮的房屋由下而上蔓延至山顶，岸边停泊着许多颜色朴素的小渔船。

“大仓，你看过《潮骚》吗？”

“小时候或许看过三浦友和和山口百惠主演的电影。剧情倒是几乎全忘了。”

“我只记得那是一个美好得不现实的故事。神岛在三岛老师的故事里是个乌托邦一般的存在，男主和女主没有太大的烦恼，自由恋爱，自由结婚。或许在我们看来自由恋爱实在过于普通，但在那个封建保守的年代，能自由地和喜欢的人结合，实在是少之又少。现在，连日本都默认同性恋合法化了，还有什么是不可能的呢。”

“生活在和平年代的我们或许无法与经历过战争的前辈们感同身受，实际上和平时期在历史上极其短暂。所以啊，能够生活在和平时代，已经非常幸运了。”

听完安田的感慨之后，大仓沉默了好一会儿。然后突然两手扶住安田的肩膀，“Yasu，我们明天就去公开关系吧！”

“你蠢啊！我想表达的意思并不是这个！”安田甩开大仓的手，用仿佛包容一切的目光直视着恋人。

“作为关杰尼8的一员，作为大仓忠义的男朋友，作为我自己，存在于这个世界上的每一天都非常幸福。人生有时候就像坐过山车似的，有起有落，但是只要我们不停止前进的脚步，就一定能得到更多的幸福。所以，与其担忧明天，不如好好享受当下的每一刻。”

“Yasu什么时候这么会熬鸡汤了。”大仓傻笑道。

眼见安田撅起嘴，大仓马上拉起他的手，“我就爱喝yasu的鸡汤。喝一碗能多活一年。“

两人沿着阶梯笔直向上攀爬，不一会儿便经过了八代神社的白色鸟居。

八代神社就在不远处的山丘上，走到跟前才能看到本体。

神社的净手处已经盖上了盖子，稀稀拉拉的蜘蛛网在盖子上摇摇欲坠。

无言拜过神明后，他们从侧边的小路继续往上走。神岛灯台白色的屋顶映入眼帘。

登上顶后，远处的岛屿在浅蓝色的大海中清晰可见，安田停下来眺望了一会儿，大仓一直站在背后抱着他。时而看看难得的绝景，时而看看视线中只有风景的安田。

“Yasu，不如我们在这里买栋房子吧。你看这儿风景这么好，你又这么喜欢大自然。“大仓凑近安田的耳朵轻声细语，柔柔的低音骚动着心弦。

安田笑了笑，“你也就偶尔会觉得大自然好了。你啊，就算是到了退休以后也会选择外卖能送达的地方居住吧。

“那倒也是，天天做饭多累啊。虽然我承认自己做饭技术一级棒，但是偶尔还是想悠闲地度过呀。”

“那这样呗。我们轮流做饭，你做一天，我做一天。”

“也行。退休以后再说吧。我现在还需要外卖的支持。嗯，退休以后再来这边买房子养老吧。”

羽绒服毛线帽子毛围巾，依然挡不住刮得脸生疼的围巾。

原本按照计划，他们要从灯台继续往上走，经过监的哨所，绕一圈下山。却不料被一个不速之客拦住了去路。

那是一只比人的手掌更大的黑蜘蛛。它结的网仿佛给唯一的去路安上一道门似的。害怕昆虫的大仓在瞥到句型蜘蛛的一瞬间就发出了男高音般的尖叫声，拉起安田的手逃也似的往回跑。

“大仓~大仓~大仓！”不知道跑了多远，安田才让大仓停下脚步。

“你刚才未免惊吓过度了。”安田一边喘气一边说，“我们刚才看到的那位可能是蜘蛛神，不要要大喊大叫，惊扰到神了可怎么办？既然神不让我们过去，一定是有理由的。”

“难道不是因为来这儿的人太少了，根本没人搞卫生吗。”大仓也靠着墙壁上气不接下气。

“好了好了，我们下去吧，等会儿要坐这里的末班船去菅岛啦。”

“啊……不会又要爬山吧……”大仓一屁股坐到地上。

“恭喜你猜对啦，菅岛的山比这里更高呢。”

“饶了我吧……”

（四）

拖着半死不活的大仓从菅岛的下山的时候，夕阳已经躲进了云层，余下的金色光芒有的镶嵌在深蓝色的画布上变成温暖的橘色，有的呈放射状向四周散开，向远处蔓延。

在车程20分钟的船上，大仓竟打了个盹。眼看快要到岸，安田小声在大仓耳边说“炸虾，比大仓的大手更大的炸虾，鸟羽人气第一的炸虾”。

于是，念叨了两分钟后，大仓终于醒来了。

醒来的第一句话就是“我饿了”。

旅行的计划基本上由安田一手操办，唯有美食交给大仓来决定。

鸟羽是一座很小的城市，当地居民最爱去的餐馆便是以手掌大小的炸虾为名的“涟”。据说经常需要排队，于是下船之后两人就坐上最后一班从港口开出的公交车，五分钟左右便下了车，不远处就是装修古朴的“涟”。

大仓点了一份特大炸虾套餐，安田则是点了一份普通大小炸虾套餐。

普通大小的炸虾先端上桌，已经让两个人跌破了眼镜。

安田伸出手与盘子里金黄的炸虾对比，发现竟然差不多大，若是加上尾巴的长度，炸虾比他的手还要大。而大仓点的特大炸虾就更可怕了，甚至使人觉得比大仓的脸还要长。

一口咬下去，酥脆的外皮和滑嫩的虾肉在舌尖绽开，美味得令人流泪。

大胃王吃完三只超大的炸虾后，又追加了一份普通尺寸的炸虾。

“大仓……接下来减肥时期会很辛苦哦……”还在细嚼慢咽的安田说。

“没事，到时候再说。我只要想减肥就能变瘦。”

“可是，你吃得太胖的话，每次压得我好难受，我承受不起呀。”

“噗……”大仓一口茶水喷出来。

“要知道我现在才100斤出头，你看看你比我重了几十斤，我要被你压死了。”

“喂喂！这可是在外面，这些话咱们回去说。”

“你还不是在光天化日之下亲了我。”

“那是因为周围没有人！”

“可是亲了就是亲了。再说我说的话也没错呀，你是不能继续长胖了。去年夏控还记得你在舞台上喘成什么样子吗。减肥要循序渐进，要从控制饮食做起啊，我的大熊先生。”

“那……这块虾给yasu吃，yasu很瘦，要多吃饭。”

“我已经饱了。”打一个嗝儿表示已经不能继续吃了。

于是，坚决不浪费粮食的大仓先生硬是吃完了追加的炸虾，并表示回东京以后每天都要去健身房。

离开小店，外面的世界早已披上了黑色的外衣。公交早已停运，连私家车的影子都已不见踪影。

“在这种时候，应该可以牵手了吧？”

两人脑里同时浮现出一个不需要答案的句子，同时握住了对方的手。

小路两侧的建筑物呈现出古老斑驳的颜色，在仿若江户时代的小路上，从头走到尾。竟然发现了一家很小的卡拉OK屋。牌子是用手写的，如果不是安田忽然抬头看大仓，就要遗憾地错过了。

“去唱卡拉OK吧！”安田提议。

“好啊。”大仓愉快地回应。

（五）

“大仓！有《愛のかたまり》！我们一起来唱吧。“

“不要，我唱不上去。“大仓疯狂摇头表示拒绝。

“你之前明明还用高音给我和声，怎么突然不能唱了……“安田大人启动中……

“《愛のかたまり》必须由两个人一起来唱呀，你难道要听我一个人唱爱的聚合物吗？一个人怎样生成聚合物啊，在生成之前就要破灭了啊！“

“我错了，yasusu，我们一起唱吧。我要是破音了你可不许嘲笑我。“

“不准叫我yasusu！“

“我错了sho酱。“

“这还差不多。“

大仓唱了几首Mr.Children和尾崎丰的歌以后，话筒基本上交给了安田。于是安田唱了这座小小的卡拉OK里面所有的wanima的歌。

大仓瘫在沙发上几乎要睡过去，突然听到了一阵熟悉的旋律。

“下面有请大仓先生为我唱一曲《まもりたい》。“

“不是吧……这么偏僻的地方还能有这首歌……“大仓往后倒过去。

“难道大仓不想守护我吗？“

“想想想，当然想！“大仓一个鲤鱼打挺接过话筒，故意深情地凝视着安田唱完了整首歌。

在卡拉OK快要打烊之前，他们唱了几首自团的歌。

“两个人唱团的歌，真是有些寂寞呢。“

“把yoko、hina、maru也叫过来吧。“安田提议。

“我不要电灯泡。“大仓表示拒绝。

“但是确实有些寂寞啊。自从变成五个人以后。但是，我觉得这也是一个很好的机会。如果我们能克服当下的困难，慢慢往上爬。“

“而且啊，不管是团里有几位成员，我都觉得Yasu是非常耀眼的存在。虽然你很低调，就连现在变成主唱了依然那么的低调。你的光芒是谁也无法掩盖的。我其实一直很羡慕你的才能，还有那宽广的胸怀，所以就更想将你推出去，让大家都能看到闪闪发光，才华横溢的安田章大。所以，今后你不能再像以前那样佛系了，该争取的一定要争取，无论想做什么我都会支持你。“

“说到佛系，大仓你不也差不多嘛。基本除了团活之外都是在带后辈。“

“Yasu不要担心我，我们都是属于舞台，在舞台上才能找到归宿的人。所以我今后也会努力接个人工作，但是yasu必须闪闪发光，我才能满足。我觉得这也是8er们想要看到的。”

“嗯，我会努力的。无论是作为关杰尼8的一员，还是我自己。大仓也是喔。”

“说起来，我倒是想过大仓你会不会回老家继承鸟贵族。”

“Yasu，我不会逃避。一个特别享受舞台的人，会想要一直在舞台上发光发热。鸟贵族是我爸的事业，而我的事业，永远在这个舞台上，在yasu的身边。”

“刚才算是告白吗？”

“是的。只要有yasu在身边，每一天都是圣诞节，情人节。”

“所以我们也不需要过圣诞节了？”

“对呀，你要写进クラスマス吗？“

“不写了，这些都是只属于我和yasu的回忆。“

手牵手走在静谧的夜里，抬头仰望天空，有五颗星星正在眨眼睛。明明是伸手不见五指的黑夜，大仓仿佛找到了属于自己还有深爱之人的光芒。

不是重新出发，而是在日复一日的太阳升起和下山的过程中，越过一切困难继续往前迈进。


End file.
